Passing the Time
by Arenu
Summary: Dante was bored and his mind went down the gutter and to a certain Kid in his shop. He went to take a shower to get rid of a issue and found something about the Kid. Warning Yaoi DxN


Ok here's another one shot yaoi. This one is to my friend Pand-kun! Hope you enjoy this.

I do not own DMC or any of the characters!

**Warning: Yaoi! Don't like go away.**

* * *

**Passing the Time**

It was a Saturday afternoon and Dante was bored as hell. No calls came in so he was stuck at the shop reading and a certain Kid on the couch trying to find a channel on the tv that he liked. Dante normally would just go back to bed but Nero had walked in earlier so he had to stay up. Though he wished the Kid hadn't come in so earlier he was too bored and they never had a nice conversation, always ended with one yelling at the other or Nero threatening bodily harm. Never scared Dante in the least.

"Hey Old Man there's nothing on get some more channels on this thing would ya."Nero called looking over his shoulder at the silver-haired hunter.

"Sorry don't feel like it Kid."Dante answered back as he looked at his magazine.

Nero rolled his eyes at him and went back to channel surfing before giving up completely and laying down on the couch. Nero had thought about talking to the older hunter, but he knew where the conversation would go and didn't feel like getting in to a fight with him today. So Nero was relaxing on the couch and hoped he might fall asleep.

Dante watched Nero over the rim of the magazine seeing the Kid had gotten annoyed and given up on the tv and laid down. Dante could see Nero had stretched all the way out on the couch and saw the lightly moving of his chest as he breathed. Dante's mind had started to go down the gutter thinking of Nero panting under him, his body glistening with sweat, his breath coming in gasps and calling his name...

_Ok that's it no more beer today! What the hell am I thinking!? The Kid would rather kill me then kiss me! Maybe I need to really find something to entertain me...Quickly._

Dante set his magazine down and got up from lounging in his chair and headed to the stairs thinking a nice cold shower would do him some justice. And maybe quell his bad thoughts of Nero. Dante headed up the stairs trying to be quiet so not to disturb Nero as he walked straight to the bathroom and closed the door.

Nero heard as the older man got up and ascended the stairs. Nero had his eyes closed hopping the older man would think he was asleep and not bother him. Nero's mind had started to wondered as he heard the shower come in upstairs. He thought of Dante's creamy skin with water running down his chest and muscles, wishing to run his tongue over the water droplets and taste the older man...

_God damnit! No bad thoughts! Think of something else...Dead puppies! Uh..._Dante wet and naked_... No damn it stop!_

Nero groaned slightly as he felt his pants become a little too confining as his mind wouldn't stop thinking of the very naked and gorgeous man upstairs taking a shower. Nero sat up and bit his lip thinking if he maybe could do it quickly he could get rid of his erection before the older man came down from the shower...

_Damn no that wouldn't work he'd smell it! The sick asshole would never let me live it down if he smelled what I did! Damn Devil_.

Nero growled and thought his only course was to go upstairs tell the older hunter he was leaving and go home and get rid of his issue. Nero nodded at that and head up the stairs ready to tell Dante he was leaving early.

Dante had turned the shower on to the coldest setting and stripped out of his clothes throwing them on the sink and jumped in. He hissed slightly as the cold water hit his heated skin making him shudder slightly.

_Damn._

He thought as he waited to get used to the cold assault. After a minute he grabbed some shampoo and washed his hair. might as well take the time not like he wanted to go back stairs...Yet.

Dante was just washing his body with soap when he heard light footfalls on the stairs ascending. He went still his body tensing thinking the Kid had woken up and was trying to find him. Dante bit his lip as he heard the footsteps get closer to the bathroom and dread went through him as he smelled the light hint of Nero's natural scent.

**Knock, knock**

"Yeah?" Dante called out after he heard the knock.

Nero was just going to yell through the door, but against his mind his body opened the door and poked his head in. "Old Man..." Nero began as Dante's head poked out.

"Ya could have asked to come in Kid."Dante said keeping his body well out of sight from Nero his erection still up.

"Well sorry. I just wanted to say I'm going home early."Nero said his hands crossed over his chest.

As Nero gazed at the older man he felt himself get harder. He was only a few inches from the man who he had thought of downstairs and all he could do was try to run off fast. He saw as water dripped down from Dante's hair running down his nose and then his lips. Nero itched to trace where the water had descended with his tongue and taste the older man in his mouth. Nero felt his cock twitch slightly. He had to go now!

Dante felt inwardly sad to know the Kid was leaving so earlier then he normally did. But as Dante watched the Kid his eyes slightly lowered to see Nero had a small tent in his pants and his mind reeled at what that might mean. Did the Kid like him? Or did he think of something bad while downstairs? Dante had a small hope that it was the first and bit his lip. He wanted to pull the Kid in to the stall with him and ravage him, but he didn't know how the Kid felt about him. Though he wanted to know badly and he knew if he stirred the Kid up enough he would spill his emotions quickly.

"Why ya leaving Kid?"Dante asked casually.

"I...Uh have something else to do..."Nero said fidgeting ever so slightly under Dante's eyes.

"Uh huh...Would that something be the tent n your pants?"Dante asked remaining calm knowing the Kid was going to start going on the defensive.

"N-no! Shut up Old Man!" Nero half yelled as he felt heat creep up to his cheeks.

Dante looked at the boy seeing a blush cross his cheeks and knew he was getting close."Uh huh you stuttered so I'm right. so who did ya think of to get that tent hm?"

Nero's cheeks flushed with color as he looked away at the wall trying to calm himself."N-none of your business." Nero tried to sound harsh but came out as nothing more than a stutter.

"Was it a girl? Big breast right? Nice ass?" Dante asked adding a teasing note in his voice as he felt himself get harder at the sight of Nero blushing.

"No damn it! Shut up!"Nero yelled out his face a bright red his hands at his sides in bawled in to fists.

"Ah I'm getting close. What girl hm?"Dante bits his cheek hopping he wasn't being too much of an ass to the Kid.

"No damn it it's not a girl! It's you!" Nero's eyes widened as he covered his mouth at hearing the words come out of his mouth.

Nero thought the older man was going to look at him weirdly and tell him to get the fuck out and never come back. Nero was trying to steel himself for the when Dante would yell at him and rejecting him like everyone else did. But what he saw next astounded him.

Dante's heart leaped in joy at hearing the words and he quickly reached out and pulled the Kid closer to the shower still hiding his body as he crushed his lips to Nero's. Nero gasped slightly at the connecting but recovered enough to return the bruising kiss. Nero then felt a tongue sliding against his lower lip moaning lightly he opened his mouth to Dante's questing tongue.

Dante thrusted his tongue in to Nero's mouth tasting every inch of him and rolling the taste of Nero on his tongue before sliding it against Nero's tongue. Nero was shy at rubbing his tongue against Dante but the he got bold and tried to gain control over the kiss which made Dante smile in to the kiss.

Dante then deftly began unzipping Nero's pants as Nero's broke from the kiss needing air. Nero blushed as he took his jacket off and then his shirt as he pants were pulled down to pool at his ankles only his boxers remaining. Dante smiled at the sight of Nero panting slightly his kissed bruised lips hung slightly open.

"Take the boxers off Kid and get in here."Dante said his voice going low and husky like satin.

Nero shivered at the voice and hooked his fingers on the waist ban of his red boxers and slid them down to reveal his full erection. He blushed more as he saw Dante's hungry gaze take him in making him squirm slightly.

Dante grinned as he pulled Nero in to the shower, Nero yelping at the coldness of the water. He was going to tell Dante to turn the heat on when he saw Dante's full erection and he felt his blush reach his ears. Dante was little above average and was standing at full attention even with the cold water pounding on them.

"D-dante.."Nero blinked as he looked at Dante feeling like his mouth was dry.

"Relax Kid. I'll be gentle. I swear."Dante leaned down and again assaulted Nero's lips as his hands roamed over Nero's naked body.

Nero moaned softly as he felt Dante's hands move over him and touching him everywhere they could reach. Nero moved his hands to Dante's neck running them in to his wet silky hair as he was kissed mercilessly. Dante then moved a hand to Nero's nipple and tweaked one between his thumb and forefinger gaining a light moan from the younger man.

Nero again broke the kiss needing air as Dante bent his head and licked at the nipple Nero's blushing more before moaning as Dante took the nipple in to his warm mouth. Dante nipped and licked the little bud in to a erect bud and then did the same to the other nipple as Nero ran his hands over Dante's back and through his hair loving the sensations.

As Dante finished he pinned Nero to the wall of the shower."Don't move." Dante said in a husky voice before he knelt down and licked Nero's cock making Nero gasp and go to make Dante stop.

Dante growled low in his throat as he felt Nero try to push him away."D-dante..."

Dante then grasped Nero's cock in his hand and gave a few strokes making Nero stop and moan low. Dante smirked before he licked the tip of his penis and then slid his tongue down on the vein to the base and back him feeling Nero shudder slightly. Dante smiled before he started taking Nero in to his mouth. Nero's eyes widened as he felt Dante's mouth engulf him.

"Ahhhh...D-dante...T-that fe-feels so goood." Nero moaned out.

Dante smiled inwardly as he took Nero in all the way his cock hitting the back of his throat. Dante then start to bob his head using his tongue to lick the under side of Nero's cock. He heard as Nero moaned his name lightly giving Dante encouragement to keep going. Dante keep a smooth and even pace as he held on to Nero's hips hearing mewls and moans coming from Nero's mouth.

Dante then sucked on Nero's cock moaning slightly making vibrations run through Nero's cock making Nero moan and gasp Dante's name. Nero grabbed Dante's hair slightly tugging.

"D-dante...P-please" Nero begged slightly too many sensations running through him. His skin sensitive and shuddering as he felt the cold water hit him and the warm feeling coming from his belly spreading through him.

Dante pulled back looking up at Nero his eyes clouded with lust and hungry for the Kid. Nero blushed knowing his eyes reflected the same emotions. Dante grabbed his liquid soap , the scent strawberries of course, and nudged Nero's legs open as he put some on his fingers.

Nero's body tensed slightly as he saw what Dante was doing and of where those fingers where going. "D-dante...I-I..."

"Relax Kid. If it hurts too much we can stop. I wont hurt you."Dante looked in to Nero's eyes willing him to relax.

Nero nodded slightly as he took in a few shuddering breaths as Dante's hand snaked around to his back and lightly touched his puckered entrance. Dante swirled a finger around his entrance before gently inserting one finger in side him. Nero bit his lip at the intrusion and wiggled slightly at the odd feeling.

Dante waited till he saw Nero relax a little more before he started thrusting the digit in and out of him. Dante licked at Nero's neck before nipping slightly making him moan and occupying him as he added a second finger to the first thrusting them in a medium pace Nero now moaning softly his hips jerking a lightly to get more of the sensation.

Dante then nipped a path to Nero's mouth kissing his softly as he scissored his fingers in him to stretch him more as he added a third finger making Nero flinch slightly. Dante bit lightly at Nero ear to distract him as he thrusted the fingers in and out of Nero stretch him and then as he thrusted them in all the way in hit Nero's prostate making him moan loudly.

"G-god!" Nero cried out making Dante smile and thrusted his fingers in to Nero's prostate several more time making Nero moan in pleasure closing his eyes.

Nero saw white stars in his vision as Dante kept hitting that one spot over and over. Nero thought he would melt from the pleasure he was receiving. His mind was putty like as his hips jerked. Nero then felt those magic little fingers slide out of him. He groaned opening his eyes.

"Don't worry Kid." Dante smiled as he then without hesitation picked Nero up slightly keeping Nero's back against the wall, Nero yelping slightly."Lift your leg to my shoulder kid." Nero was about to question him but he wanted to feel the amazing pleasure again so he did as told making the position awkward before he felt Dante's cock push near his ass."If you feel to much pain tell me. Understand?"

Nero nodded lightly as Dante leaned down to him and kissed him as he started pushing in to the tight hole that was Nero. Nero felt pain as Dante pushed in to him, but he didn't cry out instead he went to the feel of Dante's lips on his tongue tantalizingly rubbing against him coaxing him to do the same. Nero focused on the taste and feel of Dante's mouth on his as he felt Dante push all the way.

"K-Kid...God.. You ok?"Dante asked huskily.

Nero only nodded looking up at the older man not having and words that could form correctly. Before Dante nodded letting Nero get used to the feel of him inside. Nero felt so full with Dante's penis inside him. As the pain subside to a dull throb Nero looked up at Dante.

"M-move..." Nero said up at him.

Dante nodded slightly as he started thrusting his hips going at a slow pace making Nero moan lightly. Dante kept the pace easy as to let Nero relax completely before he picked up the pace at Nero's encouraging moans of pleasure.

Nero moan at feeling so filled and that the man he loved was giving him so much pleasure. Nero then leaned his head over and covered one of Dante's nipples with his mouth doing what Dante did to him. He heard Dante moan lightly as Dante thrusted in to him at a medium pace. Nero could feel something building in his belly as Dante kept thrusting in to him.

"F-faster...Please..." Nero moaned before nipping at Dante's chest.

Dante didn't need to be told twice and started going fast switching his angle slightly to find Nero's prostate once again to make the Kid moan his name. When Dante switched his angle one more time he heard Nero moan low in his throat his body shuddering as he found his goal.

Nero moaned as he felt pleasure go through his whole body as Dante thrusted in to his prostate over and over. "Dan...G-gods! Ahh.." Nero moaned as he felt his climax coming on fast.

Dante smiled as he then with one hand grabbed Nero's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. He heard Nero moan his name making Dante grin. He could feel his own release coming as he thrusted in to Nero faster and faster hearing Nero moan his name like a mantra.

"D-dante...I-I'm g-going to...!" Nero moaned as he came calling Dante's name.

Dante moaned as he felt Nero's walls close around him squeezing him just right to make him climax in to Nero moaning low in to his throat before biting Nero's neck hard. He heard Nero yelp in surprise. Dante then licked the bite mark before growling low.

"Mine." Nero Heard Dante say near his ear and Nero blushed and only could nod.

Dante then pulled out of Nero making Nero blush brightly. Dante smiled softly as he then helped clean Nero's chest from his semen and Nero helped Dante trying to stay up right. Dante chuckled as he then turned the water off and got out grabbing two towels. He wrapped one around him and then handed the other to Nero who was holding on to the wall to stand up right.

"Need help Kid?" Dante asked smiling.

Nero blushed and looked away. Dante chuckled as he took the other towel wrapping it around Nero and then with ease picked him up and walked to his bedroom setting Nero on his bed.

"Get some rest Kid." Dante smiled as he then slid in next to him pulling Nero to his chest setting his head under his chin.

"D-dante..." Nero hesitantly asked.

"Hm?" Dante answered relaxed.

"I-I love you..."Nero said his body tense waiting for Dante's reply.

"I love you too Kid." Dante said lightly kissing the top of Nero's head.

Nero smiled lightly snuggling up to Dante's chest."A-at least we know what to do to pass the time." Nero jokingly said as Dante chuckles.

"Yes, yes we did." Dante kept his arm wrapped around Nero as they both fell asleep in happy bliss.

* * *

Sorry for any misspelled words! Hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
